fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:A Hero's Tale
Is a Second Prize Waiting? Can we get more than one prize? I've completed it twice (I wanted the Chicken Suit for the achievement) and yet the prize doesn't show up. Have I missed out on some gamerscore? 21:45, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Here's what I did, I played through this three times and selected each of the crowns afterwards and then played Fable 2. I opened the chest and got all three prizes. Urias13{Talk} 04:58, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Not working? Just wandering if anyone else is getting this issue, for me it flashes to black then it goes white...:S I need this to work, or I can't get the achievement "The Completionist". Is there any way to play the game and get the prize if you accidentally put in a wrong age? 20:39, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :You could try purging and refreshing the screen where you put the age in. Press Ctrl+F5 to do this. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:33, July 26, 2010 (UTC) trying to get into it.... what is the right age? are they looking for being over 18 or a particular number...... but cause my dob is not working and I'm over 18...? ~Random person Site Gone? The site appears to be down. Anyone know what's going on? 04:16, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Never mind, it's back up. 23:22, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I'll know soon enough I am testing this out to see if it still works. Must open chest now. Garry Damrau(talk) 13:15, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Yes it still works as of today. The Chicken Suit looks ridiculous but colored black I unlocked the Goth achievement. Garry Damrau(talk) 06:54, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Another difference between UK and US terminology By 4/11/12 he meant April 11th 2012 not November 4th 2012. The American custom is to use the month/day/year format and in the UK they use day/month/year.Garry Damrau(talk) 00:31, April 13, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Another one of the prizes was the Dog Trick: Backflip. I don't know which ending gives it but it was there when I used the site in March 2012.Garry Damrau(talk) 00:35, April 13, 2012 (UTC) P.S.S Sorry ignore that last edit. The Dog Trick! Backflip was part of the See the Future download.Garry Damrau(talk) 00:38, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :I did know that. I was being pedantic :) :Yes, the Backflip book comes from either See the Future (Dog Tricks! Backflip) or Fable II Pub Games (Dog Book: The Backflip). The book reward from Hero's Tale was The Counterfeit Warrior. :Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:03, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :It seems that several times new contributors have tried to edit this page saying it doesn't work. Maybe they are not doing it right. IDK what their problem is. I would suggest a lock on this page to prevent any such changes to be made without an Admins. approval. It just seems a waste of Alpha Lycos's time to have to keep undoing false claims.Garry Damrau(talk) 13:06, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually that last time was a mistake in the summary, I was meant to say that the page clearly states the new place to go and uses past tense for the link, but I got mixed up in thinking they were speaking of the new link. Either way, it doesn't really need to have some little spot saying (doesn't work!) when it already says "This game was available at blah blah blah website"--Alpha Lycos 13:09, June 10, 2012 (UTC)